The Love Of Spirits
by Innocent Togabito
Summary: Summary : Hidupku bukanlah sebuah Anime di mana aku bisa berbuat sesuka Hatiku . Tapi,aku tak pernah menduga batasan itu bisa kutembus dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga seperti ini . Naruto hanya anak biasa,tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan masuk ke situasi seperti ini. Remake Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

The Love Of Spirits

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Date A Live by Koshi Tachibana

Summary : Hidupku bukanlah sebuah Anime di mana aku bisa berbuat sesuka Hatiku . Tapi,aku tak pernah menduga batasan itu bisa kutembus dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga seperti ini . Naruto hanya anak biasa,tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan masuk ke situasi seperti ini.

Arc One : Prologue

Chapter 1 : Dream And The Princess

Spirit adalah suatu bentuk kehidupan,atau lebih tepatnya sesosok manusia yang berbentuk layaknya gadis manusia biasa . Tidak ada yang tahu darimana mereka berasal ataupun apa alasan mereka berada didunia ini . Mereka juga diberkahi dengan kekuatan yang sangat besar dan salah satunya adalah memunculkan suatu distorsi ruang yang bisa menyebabkan gempa yang dapat membuat kerusakan yang cukup parah . Fenomena tersebut sering kita sebut sebagai _'_**_Spacequake'_**_. _Keberadaan spirit sendiri hanya diketahui oleh pemerintah dan dirahasiakan keberadaannya dari masyarakat luas . Guna melenyapkan bencana-bencana yang disebabkan oleh para spirit,pemerintah berupaya keras mencari cara untuk melenyapkan ataupun menyegel spirit . Dan akhirnya ditemukanlah dua cara untuk menghadapi mereka,yang pertama adalah dengan menggunakan _'Realizer'_ sebagai armor dan senjata untuk melawan spirit,yang biasa digunakan oleh AST (Anti Spirit Team),Tim khusus berisikan orang-orang terlatih yang bertugas untuk bertempur melawan spirit demi menjaga ketentraman . Dan cara untuk melawan spirit yang kedua dikembangkan oleh Ratatoskr,yaitu perusahaan pengembang Realizer lain seperti DEM . Berbeda dengan DEM yang menyuplai Realizer kepada AST untuk bertempur,Ratatoskr menggunakan cara lain untuk menghadapi spirit.

Yaitu dengan mengajaknya berkencan,membuat Ia percaya padamu lalu menyegel kekuatannya.

Naruto P.O.V

Aku berada di sebuah tempat yang kurasa belum pernah kudatangi . Tempat yang asing,tapi begitu familiar bagiku . Terasa seperti berada di kampung halamanku sendiri .'Tempat ini,rasanya aku pernah melihatnya tapi di mana?' pikirku sembari melihat sekelilingku . Aku terus mencari dalam pikiranku,mengingat-ingat apakah aku pernah kesini?. Dan begitu kerasnya aku berpikir,sampai tak terasa sesosok orang mendekatiku,atau tepatnya lewat didekatku.

Saat aku sadar dari pemikiranku yang terlalu rumit dan melelahkan Sekejap,mataku menangkap sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak tidak jauh dariku .'Kebetulan sekali ternyata ada orang yang bisa kutanyai,mungkin dia tahu dimana ini .' Pikirku positif sembari melihatnya . Tanpa membuang waktu akupun mengejarnya,mencoba mencari kejelasan tentang dimana aku ataupun tempat apa ini?.

Aku terus berlari,berlari mengejarnya . Tapi anehnya,tubuhku tidak merasakan lelah . Perlahan sosok itu mulai melambat dan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti . Dan sekarang didepan mataku,terlihat jelas sebuah taman bermain yang terletak disebuah bukit . Saat aku melihat taman ini kurasakan perasaan hangat didalam hatiku,tapi lebih dari itu kini perasaan senang,rindu,dan hangat juga ikut mendominasi didalamnya . Sosok itu juga berhenti disana,berdiri dipinggir pagar pembatas sembari tangannya memegang pagar yang terbuat dari besi itu . Memandang pemandangan kota yang dapat dilihat dari atas bukit itu.

Perlahan,kudekati sosok itu . Dan terlihatlah dengan jelas,sosok itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis . Seorang gadis dengan surai hitam keungu-unguan dan terlihat sangat lembut dan berkilauan akibat terkena cahaya matahari senja . Ia mengikatnya kebelakang dengan pita yang berwarna senada dengan surai cantik itu . Ia memakai pakaian yang terlihat aneh dimataku . Bentuknya terkesan seperti armor biru keunguan yang juga ikut bercahaya diterpa sinar matahari kala itu . Dan hanya hanya satu kata yang muncul dalam benakku saat itu . "Princess" Ucapku secara tak sadar sembari memandang sosoknya.

Saat aku tersadar dari ketakjubanku atas sosoknya,aku teringat kembali tujuan awalku mengejarnya . Aku berjalan perlahan kearahnya,mengikis sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara kami berdua . Hendak menanyakan dimanakah sekarang aku berada . Baru beberapa langkah yang kuambil,terlihat gadis itu mulai berbalik kearahku . Manik hitam kebiru-biruan yang amat indah itu memandangku dengan teramat dingin dan kosong . Tapi keadaan itu dengan ceopat berganti . Mata itu seketika terbelak dan mulai berubah ketika Ia menangkap sosokku . Tidak ada lagi kekosongan dan dingin dalam mata itu sekarang . Mata yang sebelumnya menunjukkan kekosongan itu perlahan kini mulai berganti . Menampilkan tatapan terkejut,senang,dan rindu . Persis seperti yang aku rasakan saat pertamakali melihat taman tadi . Saat kulihat wajahnya,Nampak jelas wajah putih tanpa cacat itu mulai mengeras . Iris darkbluenya menunjukkan tatapan yang berkaca-kaca . Dan perlahan,terlihat cairan-cairan bening turun dan mengalir deras bagaikan sungai di pipinya yang putih itu . Perlahan dia mulai menggerakan bibirnya yang berwarna pink alami itu untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat,yang meskipun sangat lirih tapi masih cukup untuk kupahami maksudnya.

_"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Naruto-kun…..."_

Kringggggggg…..!

Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena yang nyenyak akibat suara alarm jam yang begitu memekakan telinga kedua telingaku . 'Mimpi itu lagi' ucapku dalam batin sambil mengingat-ingat mimpi tadi . Akupun menghela nafasku dan mengingat-ingat sejak kapan mimpi ini mulai menghiasi malam-malamku . Yah,sejak munculnya Spacequake beberapa bulan yang lalu,aku selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang sama setiap malam . Ah ya,perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto saat ini aku berusia 16 tahun,kelas 2 SMU di SMU Raizen . Saat ini aku tinggal sendirian di rumah peninggalan kedua orang tuaku di Tokyo . Tidak besar memang,tapi cukup nyaman untuk kutinggali . Bicara tantang kedua orang tuaku, mereka sudah meninggal ketika aku kecil akibat kecelakaan waktu umurku tiga 3 tahun . Dan sejak saat itu aku tinggal di desa bersama kakekku Jiraiya . Saat aku lulus dari SMP aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke Tokyo,dengan alasan karena aku ingin belajar mandiri dan tidak lagi menyusahkan kakekku,aku juga memilih untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disini tepatnya di SMU Raizen . Pada awalnya ia merasa keberatan dan khawatir padaku,takut kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku . Tapi karena aku tetap memaksa, pada akhirnya kakekku mengijinkan juga . Oh ya,ngomong-ngomong soal Spacequake,itu adalah fenomena dimana terjadi gempa diluar angkasa . Yang terjadi dari ketiadaan dan menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang dihantamnya . Dan sampai saat ini belum diketahui apa penyebabnya . Spacequake sendiri menurut catatan sejarah terakhir terjadi 50 tahun yang lalu . Tapi,beberapa bulan belakangan ini ,terjadi serangkaian Spacequake . Yah,walaupun tidak terlalu besar tapi tetapkan akan berbahaya jika terjadi didaerah padat penduduk . Perlahan kualihkan pandanganku kearah jam yang berada diatas meja belajar yang terletak disampingku . 'pukul 06.30 masih satu jam lagi sekolah masuk' pikirku ketika melihat jam itu . perlahan kurenggangkan tubuhku,melepas semua rasa berat dan jemuh yang masih menempel padaku . mengambil handuk,akupun beranjak dari tempat tidurku menuju kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual pagiku.

Naruto P.O.V End

Normal P.O.V

Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang terlihat berjalan dengan sebelah tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku . Bukan karena tanpa alas an Ia melakukannya,mengingat minggu ini baru memasuki musim semi,dan hawa dingin masih menyelimuti daerah Tokyo,hal yang wajarkan untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan . Ia menggunakan seragam khas SMU Raizen yang disertai dengan blazernya . Di genggamannya terlihat tas yang Nampaknya berisi buku-buku pelajaran.

Di belakangnya terlihat seorang gadis bersurai raven . Ia juga menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan pemuda tadiv . Surai ravennya yang indah berkibar terbawa angin musim semi . Iris onyx itu memandang pemuda dihadapannya dengan penuh arti . Perlahan Ia mulai melangkah maju,mendekatkan dirinya kearah sang pemuda berada . Mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda tadi,diapun mengucapkan salam kepada pemuda itu."Ohayou,Dobe." ucapnya pada sang pemuda . Sedangkan orang yang dipanggil _'Dobe'_ olehnya,pemuda dengan surai pirang dan mata biru Shapire alias tokoh utama kita,Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah gadis tadi dengan perempatan yang tercetak jelas di jidatnya disertai muka yang memerah akibat menahan marah ."Pagi-pagi sudah membuat kesal,Ohayou Teme.". Sang gadis yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke hanya menjawab _'Hn'_sambil terus berjalan . Perjalanan itupun diwarnai dengan diam dan sang gadis yang sesekali melirik pada sang pemuda dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya . "Sasuke,bagaimana keadaanmu apakah kau baik-baik saja ataupun mungkin kau ada masalah?." Tanya Naruto dengan tiba-tiba pada sang gadis . Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto . Terbesit sedikit rasa senang dihatinya dikarenakan sang sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya dari kecil mengkhawatirkan dirinya . Karena tidak bisa dipungkiri dirinya memang menyu-tidak! Dirinya memang sudah mencintai pemuda itu sedari kecil . Dengan semburat merah yang tak terlalu jelas dan ekspresi yang sudah disembunyikan dengan rapih, digantikan oleh ekspresi datar dia menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja,memang kenapa?" tanyanya ."Tidak,Cuma akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi Spacequake aku takut terjadi apa-apa kepadamu.". Dan bertambah merahlah wajah putih tanpa cacat itu . Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa bingung dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah sasuke,sambil dirinya mengobservasi apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya . 'Apa Sasuke sakit?' pikirnya dalam hati . Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Naruto menyerah karena tidak menemui hasil,dan pada akhirnya dia memilih bertanya kepada orang yang dipandangnya ."Kau kenapa Sasuke? apakah kau sakit?kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" tanyanya dengan bertubi-tubi . Merasa mendapatkan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari orang disampingnya,memaksa Ia kembali dari dunia fantasinya yang disebabkan oleh rasa senang yang terlalu besar . Dan seketika itu pula itu juga,Ia tersadar dari fantasinya . Ia pun dikejutkan lagi oleh pemuda itu . karena,ketika Ia tersadar,hal pertama yang dipandangnya adalah manik shapire yang begitu memukau . Menatapnya penuh Tanya ."H-hn" dan itulah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya,sebuah _'Hn'_ gagap yang dia berikan,yang disebabkan oleh pemandangan _'menakjubkan' _ yang tadi dilihatnya . Karena merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu,Naruto memilih kembali menatap kedepan dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Dan sampailah mereka di SMU Raizen,sekolah tercinta mereka . Merekapun masuk dan menuju kelas mereka, kelas 2-3 ."Ohayou minna." Sapa mereka berdua bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang Berbeda . Naruto dengan senyum sehangat mataharinya,dan Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin dan datarnya . Beberapa orang tampak membalas,dan beberapa yang lain tampaknya tidak mendengar karena sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri . Berjalan menuju mejanya,dan melatakkan tasnya diatas meja,Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursinya . Selang beberapa detik setelah mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursinya,datanglah dua orang sahabatnya . Orang pertama memiliki ciri-ciri seorang pemuda dengan dua Tato segitiga dikedua pipinya,mempunyai surai berwarna coklat jabrik,mata seperti anjing dan gigi taring yang lebih panjang dari manusia normal . Orang satunya adalah seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti mangkok,alisnya tebal,dan kedua matanya bulat berwarna hitam ."Oi, bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" Tanya pemuda bertato tadi alias Kiba atau nama lengkapnya Inuzuka Kiba . Menengok kearah sahabatnya itu,Iapun lalu tersenyum . Yah,selama _'Springbreak'_fenomena yang mereka sebut _'Spacequake'_ seringkali terjadi . Dan kekuatannya juga lumayan meningkat . Bayangkan saja Spacequake terakhir baru-baru ini mengakibatkan sebuah gedung hancur dan rata dengan tanah!. Pantaskan jika orang terdekat kita menkhawatirkan kita . Setelah memikirkan hal tadi,Narutopun mulai menjawab pertanyaan Kiba "Aku baik-baik saja kiba,terimakasih . Kau sendiri,apakah kau baik-baik saja? kulihat di TV Spacequake terjadi di sekitar daerahmu ." tanyanya balik pada sahabatnya itu ."Aku baik-baik saja . Lagipula, hanya Spacequake kecil . Itupun terjadi beberapa kilometer dari rumahku." Jawab kiba dengan cengiran diwajahnya ."Kau tidak boleh beitu Kiba-kun! Spacequake tetaplah Spacequake dan itu sangat berbahaya!" Celetuk pemuda beralis tebal alias Rock Lee ."Ya,ya,aku mengerti . kau sendiri,kemana kau selama Springbreak?" Tanya Kiba kepada temannya tadi . Dan jawaban yang sudah terdugapun dilontarkan oleh Lee "Yosh! aku pergi ke gunung selama liburan bersama Guy-sensei . Untuk melatih SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KAMI!" jawabnya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu . Obrolan merekapun berlanjut dengan diringi canda dan tawa sampai guru yang mengajar tiba untuk melakukan tugasnya . Merekapun kembali kemejanya masing-masing .

Naruto hanya memandang keluar jendela,sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang diberikan oleh gurunya . Ia menghela nafas , Ia bukan sedang memikirkan tentang mimpi-mimpinya ketika bertemu dengan _Princess'_ . Karena bukan hanya mimpi bertemu dengan _'Princess'_ saja yang Ia alami dia juga bermimpi buruk tentang seorang gadis dengan surai hitam yang diikat twintails . Ia juga memakai pakaian yang sama anehnya dengan _'Princess'_. Kedua Matanya berbeda warna,yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satunya berbentuk seperti jam kuno berwarna kuning . Mengingat hal itu membuat dirinya jadi merinding sendiri . sebab setiap kali dia bermimpi tentang gadis itu,ia selalu mengatakan akan _'memakannya'_ . Tak terasa jam pelajaran dari Kurenai-sensei sudah usai . Dan selanjutnya adalah pelajaran dari Kakashi-sensei,guru mesum dan tukang terlambat yang mengajar sejarah . Bagaimana tidak mesum?,Ia dengan santainya membaca Icha-Icha Paradise karangan kakeknya,yang sudah dinobatkan sebagai buku termesum sepanjang masa didepan umum . Dan jangan lupakan sifat telat waktunya itu yang tidak tanggung-tanggung . Dua jam setelah bel masuk pelajarannya,dia baru akan masuk kekelas,dan alasannya terlambat juga selalu tidak logis,seperti _'Aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan'_ atau _'Maaf tadi ada kucing hitam yang menghalangi jalanku jadi aku harus memutar untuk menghindari kesialan'_. Dirinya heran,mengapa guru bermasker itu masih berada disekolah ini, dan tidak pernah mendapat surat peringatan atau bahkan dipecat . Dan seperti yang diduga,guru itu telat selama 2 jam dan pada akhirnya murid-murid sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri termasuk dirinya yang kembali merenung sembari menerawang keluar jendela.

Tak terasa bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi . Semua murid merapihkan bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas . Termasuk Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan menata bukunya,dan bersiap untuk pulang kerumahnya . Melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai,dia terus berjalan menuju arah rumahnya . Saat ini dia sedang berjalan sendirian . biasanya sih, dia pulang bersama Sasuke . Tapi ketika orangnya diajak pulang,dia hanya menjawab _'Maaf aku ada urusan,kau pulang saja duluan.'_Yang dikatakannya dengan ekspresi datarnya itu . ketika dirinya sudah dekat dengan rumahnya Ia mersakan hawa tidak mengenakkan . Seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang besar . Dan benar saja,tidak ada lima menit dari pemikirannya,terdengar sayup-sayup suara alarm tanda akan terjadinya Spacequake . Ketika melihat keatas,dilihatnya sebuah distorsi ruang yang terjadi dari ketiadaan dilangit .'Sial yang satu ini cukup besar' pikirnya panic . Selain itu memang gelombang itu semakin membesar,dan jarak dirinya dengan Spacequake tadi lumayan dekat . Iapun melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat,atau bisa disebut berlari mencari tempat perlindungan terdekat karena dirinya masih belum ingin mati muda . Dilihatnya kembali Spacequake tersebut semakin dekat dengan tanah .'Sial kalau begini tidak akan sempat' pikirnya sembari berlari ke sebuah bangunan . Setidaknya dia akan lumayan terlindungi oleh bangunan itu . Ketika sudah sampai,langsung saja Ia tiarap dan beberapa detik berikutnya dirasakannya gempa dan suara ledakan yang sangat besar . Setelah Ia yakin gempa tadi selesai,dirinya langsung bangkit dan menyingkirkan puing-puing bangunan yang menimpa dirinya . Iapun Melangkahkan kakinya keluar darisana . Ketika sampai diluar,dia langsung melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan tidak wajar dihadapannya . Sekarang,gadis yang amat Ia yakini sebagai gadis dalam mimpinya ad dihadapannya . Berdiri ditengah bekas Spacequake tadi . Disampingnya terlihat sebuah singgasana dengan sebuah pedang besar tertancap diatasnya . Surai darkbluenya yang berkilauan itu berkibar terbawa Oleh angin . Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya kearah Naruto . Seketika pandangan mereka bertemu,antara Shapire bertemu Darkblue . Naruto kini bisa melihat wajah putihnya yang bersih tanpa cacat itu dengan jelas,dan ekspresinya yang menunjukkan kesakitan yang seketika berganti dengan ekspresi yang sama pada saat mereka bertemu didalam mimpinya . Dan selanjutnya satu kalimat yang sama dalam mimpinya terucap dari mulut gadis itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu Naruto-kun…."

Naruto menatap sosok yang ada didepannya dengan mata terbelak . Perasan terkejut ,kagum,bingung,dan takut bercampur menjadi satu dalam otaknya . Terkejut dan bingung karena gadis yang selalu saja datang kemimpinya akhir-akhir ini ada didepannya ,dan juga kenapa gadis didepannya itu bisa tahu namanya dan mengucapkan kalimat yang aneh seakan-akan dirinya hilang dan lepas darinya dan setelah sekian lama ditemukan kembali olehnya,padahal dia tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengannya kecuali didalam mimpi . Kagum karena sekarang Ia melihat sebuah kawah dengan diameter yang cukup besar yang Ia yakini disebabkan oleh Spacequake yang terjadi barusan,sekarang Ia tahu bagaimana kekuatan Spacequake yang sebenarnya setelah melihat bukti yang ada didepannya . Dan terakhir adalah takut karena gadis yang ada dalam mipinya itu ada dihadapannya sekarang dan anehnya berada ditengah-tengah kawah bekas Spacequake tadi tanpa ada luka sedikitpun ditubuhnya . Sebuah spekulasi gila yang muncul didalam otaknya,bahwa sosok yang didepannya adalah penyebab dari kejadian ,segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi kan? Sebab tidak mungkin dalam waktu dan jarak yang sedikit itu dia bisa selamat dari Spacequake yang bahkan bisa menghasilkan kawah yang ukurannya cukup besar . Lagipula penyebab dari Spacequake juga belum ditemukan sampai sekarang.

Ketika Naruto sedang sibuk dengan semua pemikiran-pemikiran gilanya,gadis yang ada didepannya perlahan melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto . Surai Darkbluenya berkibar terbawa angin,matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap Naruto yang sedang diam,memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti . Dan dalam matanya kita bisa melihat satu pancaran perasaan yang sangat kuat,yaitu perasaan rindu . Iapun melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto sampai tepat didepannya . Naruto sendiri tersadar dari fantasi-fantasi gilanya,ketika sebuah suara derap kaki mendekati dirinya . Naruto tersentak,pemandangan pertama yang Ia lihat dan ada didepannya adalah wajah putih bersih dari gadis yang Ia yakini tadi masih berada didasar kawah . Dia bingung,entah dirinya yang memang terlalu terbawa dalam pemikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari pergerakkannya,atau memang gerakkan dari gadis didepannya memang sangat cepat . Ia juga melihat dua buah iris hitam keunguan yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan penuh arti .

Terdiam cukup lama mereka berdua dsana . Hingga gadis yang ada didepan Naruto dengan tanpa aba-aba menerjang tubuhnya dengan keras,sehingga menyebabkan dirinya hampir terjungkal kebelakang jika saja dirinya tidak mampu menjaga keseimbangannya . Gadis itu memeluk Naruto dengan erat menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Naruto . Perlahan,terdengar suara isak tangis yang terdengar oleh Naruto . Ia menengok kebawah sekarang Ia tahu suara isakkan tadi berasal dari gadis yang sedang memeluknya sekarang ."Hiks…hikss…hiks…Ketemu,akhirnya aku menemukanmu Naruto-kun." ucap gadis itu disertai dengan sesenggukan yang disebabkan karena dia sedang Menangis . Perlahan gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya,yang memang dikarenakan postur tubuh mereka berbeda,antara dirinya dan sang gadis . Seketika dua iris berbeda warna itupun bertemu . Shapire dari Naruto bertemu dengan iris hitam keunguan dari gadis tersebut . Dan Naruto bisa melihat bekas air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya,dan kedua mata itu yang memancarkan perasaan yang sangat dalam . Naruto tersihir,tenggelam oleh keindahan didepannya . Ia seakan terbawa kedalam dunia fantasi lain yang sangat indah jika Ia rasakan,sehingga membuatnya terdiam dan terpaku pada pemandangan tersebut . Setelah beberapa saat,Naruto masih terdiam karena sesuatu didepannya,sampai-sampai dirinya tak sadar kalau gadis didepannya telah menjinjitkan badannya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto,dengan maksud untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka . sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara mereka berdua semakin menipis.

5 Cm …..

4 Cm …..

3 Cm …..

2 Cm …..

Hingga pada akhirnya hanya tinggal 1 Cm terakhir,dan sang gadis sudah menutup matanya.

SRAKK…

Tapi Sayang sekali, kelihatannya kegiatan mereka harus terhenti karena sang gadis dengan cepat dan merentangkan sebelah tangannya kedepan . Dan terlihatlah banyak peluru yang tertahan oleh pelindung tak kasat mata di depan tangan gadis itu . Hal yang dilakukan gadis tadi juga membuat Naruto tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata . Ketika Ia tersadar betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat gadis didepannya menahan peluru yang bisa dibilang banyak itu dengan sebelah tangan . Ia juga melihat pemandangan aneh jauh didepannya . Sekelompok orang atau lebih tepatnya sekelompok wanita terbang dan menggengggam senjata yang sedang diarahkan dan ditembakkan kearah mereka . Naruto bisa melihat mereka memakai pakaian seperti armor untuk berperang dilengkapi dengan sayap dan roket yang Ia duga digunakan untuk terbang oleh mereka sekarang . Dirinya saat ini tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya,dirinya takut,panik,dan bingung . Sebab,baru pertamakalinya Ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini . Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling,dan betapa terkejutnya Ia ketika melihat satu sosok yang tidak asing baginya . Surai raven itu,mata yang sekelam malam yang memancarkan rasa dingin dan kosonng . Tidak salah lagi! itu pasti dia . Sahabatnya,Uchiha Sasuke . Tapi,kenapa Ia bisa berada disini dan bersama orang-orang aneh itu pula . Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto menarik nafas, berancang-ancang untuk berteriak "SASUKE!" dan itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya . Suaranya menggelegar mengejutkan baik orang-orang itu,ataupun gadis yang ada didepannya.

Normal POV End

Sasuke POV

Aku Uchiha Sasuke Siswi kelas 2 di SMU Raizen . Disamping aku adalah seorang pelajar aku juga mempunyai pekerjaan lain,yaitu menjadi salah satu dari tim pembasmi spirit atau AST . Aku melakukan pekerjaan ini adalah untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku,tapi alasan utamaku masuk kedalam AST adalah untuk mencari dan membalas dendam pada spirit yang telah membunuh keluargaku . Saat ini aku sedang menjalankan tugas,aku dan pasukanku diperintahkan untuk memburu salah satu spirit dengan codename _Princess' _. Setelah mendapatkan kordinat tempat keberadaan spirit itu,aku dan timku langsung melesat ketempat itu . Ketika kami sampai,aku melihat spirit itu berdiri membelakangi kami . Aku langsung meminta perintah pada komandan untuk menembak,dan langsung direspon dengan keluarnya perintah dari mulutnya."Sial.." aku hanya bisa mengumpat,pasalnya sebelum peluru-peluru kami mengenainya,spirit itu langsung saja berbalik dan menahan semua tembakkan kami . Kamipun terus menembak,berusaha mencari celah pada spirit itu,sampai sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang spirit itu . Selang beberapa saat,sebuah suara mengejutkan kami semua "SASUKE!".Deg! suara ini! langsung saja kuedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingku . Dan pada akhirnya sampai di daerah sekitar tempat spirit itu . tepatnya di daerah belakang sang _Princess' . _Kulihat di sana seseorang yang sangat kukenal,pujaan hatiku,Naruto ."Tahan tembakkan!" perintah dari komandan setelah mendengar suara tadi . Kulihat,Princess memanfaatkan berhentinya serangan kami saat ini . Terbukti,karena dengan cepat Ia langsung saja berlari dengan kecepatan penuhnya kearah singgasananya yang berada ditengah-tengah kawah . Sesampainya disana,Ia langsung mencabut pedang yang ada diatas singgasana tersebut,dan melompat kearah kami . Dengan cepat kami juga langsung menyerang sang putri dengan senjata kami,dan hanya ditangkis dengan ayunan pedang silang pada semua serangan kami . Tanpa perintah dari komandan,aku langsung maju membawa pedangku kearah princess,menebaskannya padanya mencoba melukai spirit itu . Ketika pedang kami bertemu terjadi gelombang yang dahsyat,menandakan besarnya kekuatan yang kami berdua gunakan sekarang . Sekian lama kami beradu pedang,dan tak ada tanda salah satu dari kami yang berniat menyerah sama Sekali . Dan pada benturan pedang kami yang terakhir,aku menggunakan semua tenagaku untuk serangan itni,berharap serangan ini mampu melukai spirit didepanku . Ketika pedang kami berbenturan,kurasakan Ia juga menggunakan tenaga yang sama besar denganku . Sehingga terjadilah ledakkan yang sangat besar.

BOOOMMM!

Dan hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah ledakkan dahsyat yang mementalkanku jauh kebelakang . Perlahan,kesadaranku yang mulai hilang . Untuk terakhir kalinya,hal yang aku pikirkan adalah Naruto,apakah Ia baik-baik saja? karena ledakkan tadi cukup besar dan Naruto berada tidak jauh dari kami.

Sasuku POV End

Naruto POV

Gelap itulah hal pertama yang aku lihat . Ah iya,aku baru ingat,tadi aku terkena ledakkan dari hasil pertarungan antara Sasuke dan gadis dari mimpiku . Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang ya? Apakah Ia baik-baik saja? Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya . Setelah memikirkannya kuputuskan untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku . Hal pertama yang aku lihat saat pertama kali membuka mata adalah langit-langit putih dan bau obat-obatan yang tak terlalu menyengat . Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping kanan . Tak ada apa-apa, hanya sebuah meja penuh dengan obat yang aku temukan . Selanjutnya kutolehkan wajahku kekiri,rasa terkejut lansung menghampiriku . Sebab yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut perak yang diikat ponytail,memakai kacamata yang tersemat indah dihidungnya . Ia juga memakai semacam seragam berwarna coklat . Satu hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah ekspresinya yang datar dan kelopak mata bawahnya yang menhitam,memberikan kesan mengantuk padanya . Awalnya aku mengira orang didepanku ini adalah hantu karena jujur saja aku takut pada hal-hal yang berbau mistis sepeti itu."Ternyata kau sudah sadar" katanya tiba-tiba dengan sebuah suara datar . Menyadarkan diri dari keterkejutanku aku langsung melakukan hal logis yang setiap orang normal lakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini . Yaitu menanyakan dimana aku berada sekarang,"Ano,siapa Anda? dan aku ingin bertanya dimana ini?" kataku sembari mendudukkan tubuhku diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang aku gunakan."Namaku Murasame Reine,aku adalah petugas penganalisa dari kru Franxinus,dan kau sekarang berada di kapal Induk Franxinus." Jawabnya tanpa merubah ekspresinya tadi.'Franxinus?apa itu?' tanyaku dalam hati sembari mengingat-ingat apa ada rumah sakit yang bernama Franxinus? . Seketika mataku terbuka dengan cepat ketika mengingat hal yang dikatakan orang disampingku ini . Akupun menolehkan wajahku kearah Reine-san dengan cepat "Apa?! didalam kapal Induk?! Apa maksudmu?!" tanyaku dengan panic dan bertubi-tubi pada Reine-san."Untuk lebih lanjutnya lebih baik kita menemui komandan saja,Ia yang akan menjelaskan lebih lanjut kepadamu,berhubung kau sudah sadar juga."jawab Reine-san masih dengan ekspresi yang sama,datar.

Aku berjalan kearah depan bagian pesawat ini,melihat kekanan dan kiriku aku berfikir ini memang sebuah kapal . Sebab ketika aku melihat ke sebuah jendela,aku sangat terkejut,karena sekarang kami berada diketinggian yang cukup tinggi dari tanah ."Komandan ada didepan sana." celetuknya tiba-tiba ketika kami sampai diruangan yang kutebak adalah ruang kendali pesawat . Disini aku melihat banyak orang yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing . Mereka juga,memakai seragam yang sama dengan Reine-san . Melangkahkan kakiku maju,aku melihat lelaki berambut pirang pucat yang memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya,orang itu maju kedepanku dan memperkenalkan dirinya padaku "Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kannaduki Kyouhei wakil komandan 2 disini,salam kenal." Katanya sambil tersenyum . Aku menghela nafas,kukira orang ini adalah komandannya . Dengan tiba-tiba Ia menggerakkan tangannya seperti gerakkan seorang pelayan menunjukkan seseorang . Akupun mengikuti gerakan tangan itu . Saat aku sampai pada objek yang ditunjukan,hanya satu hal yang terpikir olehku saat melihat sesuatu yang ia tunjukkan "TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

To Be Continued

Yah itulah fanfic pertama yang menggantikan fnfic sebelumnya yang amat rusak . fic ini sekaligus permintaan maaf dari saya.

Untuk pemberitahuan fic ini akan update setiap 1 minggu sekali.

Arigatou Gozaimasu

RnR


	2. Chapter 2

The Love Of Spirits

Summary :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Date A Live by Koshi Tachibana

Warn : Femsasu,TYPO,Gaya bahasa yang tidak jelas,SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam),DLL.

Summary : Hidupku bukanlah sebuah Anime di mana aku bisa berbuat sesuka aku tak pernah menduga batasan itu bisa kutembus dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Naruto hanya anak biasa tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan masuk ke situasi seperti ini.

Arc One : Prologue

Chapter 2 : The Secrets And The Memories

_Seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 13 tahun, dengan rambut pirang cerah terlihat sedang bermain disebuah padang rumput. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang cerah itu melambai-melambai akibat terbawa angin._

_Tanpa Ia sadari, di langit telah muncul sebuah fenomena aneh. Walaupun tidak terlalu besar, tapi fenomena tersebut mungkin sudah cukup membuat orang-orang yang mengetahuinya menjadi bingung ataupun takut dibuatnya._

_Perlahan dari dalam fenomena itu muncul sebuah bulatan berwarna hitam. Bulatan itu terlihat meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan yang cukup lambat. Dan akhirnya jatuhlah bulatan itu ke tanah._

_Bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bulatan tadi,terjadilah sebuah ledakkan. Tidak ccukup besar memang, tapi sudah cukup untuk membuat anak bersurai pirang tadi untuk melihat kearah kejadian tersebut._

_Terlihat wajahnya menunjukkan raut penasaran karena melihat kejadian itu, Ia berfikir apa yang barusan terjadi. Setelah beberapa saat, Ia akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya. Ia sudah memutusan, Ia akan menyelidikki apa yang sedang terjadi di tempat ini. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, sampailah Ia ke tempat yang akan Ia selidikki._

_Ia takjub, di depan anak itu sekarang adalah sebuah kawah dengan ukuranyang tidak kecil dengan asap yang masih menyelimutinya. Ia bingung , kenapa ada kawah disini? Padahal Ia yakin, selama Ia bermain disini tidak pernah ada kawah seperti yang Ia lihat sekarang._

_Perlahan asap itu mulai menghilang, dan sesuatu yang baru mulai terlihat oleh matanya. Sesosok gadis, ya,sesosok gadis yang Ia lihat. Ia yakin sekali, yang Ia lihat sekarang adalah seorang gadis yang kelihatannya lebih tua darinya._

_Ia memfokuskan kembali tatapannya ke depan setelah meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa yang ada didepannya sekarang adalah seorang gadis. Saat Ia kembali melihat kearah kawah itu, Ia bisa melihat perlahan gadis itu mengarahkan sebelah tangannya kearahnya._

_Dan seketika pandangannya menggelap._

Now, at Fraxinus

Normal POV

Terlihat mata Naruto membuka lebar, pasalnya sesuatu yang Ia lihat sekarang adalah hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Sesuatu yang ditunjukkan oleh kannaduki-san tadi sangat tidak mungkin terjadi, sampai-sampai membuatnya meneriakkan kata "Tidak mungkin" sekeras yang Ia bisa, yang sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menutup telinganya.

Bagaimana Ia tidak terkejut. Pasalnya, didepannya sekarang, berdiri seorang pria yang kira-kira berusia 30 tahunan. Rambutnya berwarna putih dan melawan gravitasi. Ia memakai sebuah masker di wajahnya, dan membuatnya hanya menunjukkan setengah dari mukanya itu. Pria itu juga sedang melipat tangannya di depan dada, matanya terpejam membentuk huruf U terbalik, yang menandakan bahwa Ia sekarang sedang memberinya senyum.

Yah,tidak salah lagi orang yang ada di depannya kini adalah salah satu gurunya, guru mesum yang sangat suka sekali terlambat.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi-sensei.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?! DAN JANGAN BILANG KAU ADALAH KOMANDAN DI KAPAL INI?!" Tanyanya sambil berteriak dengan suara yang bisa dibilang sangat keras, sampai-sampai membuat para kru Fraxinus harus menutup telinga mereka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sedangkan orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil menutup telinganya. Setelah dirasa suara Naruto sudah mereda, Iapun melepas tangannya dari kedua telinganya. Memandang Naruto sejenak, Ia mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari muridnya yang satu ini.

"Tenanglah Naruto, tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu. Aku disini tentu saja sedang bekerja . Dan bukan , aku bukanlah komandan disini, aku hanya wakil komandan 1." Jawabnya dengan santai kepada Naruto.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau bisa sampai ada disini sensei?" tanyanya lagi pada Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas, nampaknya Ia harus segera membongkar rahasianya. "Sudah kubilang kan, aku disini sedang bekerja. Ini adalah pekerjaan utamaku , dan guru hanya sebagai penyamaran dan tugas pengawasan." Jawab kakashi sambil matanya menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan sayu.

"Pengawasan? Apa maksudmu Kakashi-sensei? Memangnya siapa yang kau awasi? Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke?! Awas saja kalau kau melakukan sesuatu pada Sasuke." Tanyanya bertubi-tubi dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ancaman.

Kakashi sudah mau membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tapi nampaknya Ia harus keduluan oleh seseorang "Yang Kakashi awasi adalah kau, Uzumaki Naruto." Yah suara itu lah yang menginterupsi mereka dan memotong penjelasan dari Kakashi.

Naruto menengok ke asal suara itu, yang dilihatnya saat itu adalah seorang gadis yang kira-kira lebih muda darinya. Rambutnya berwarna merah diikat twintails dengan dua pita hitam, matanya berwarna merah senada dengan warna rambutnya. Jika Ia lihat dari tubuhnya, Naruto menebak anak di depannya kira-kira adalah seorang anak SMP.

Ia memakai seragam putih berlengan panjang, dan dasi hitam juga terlihat terikat di lehernya. Di kedua bahunya juga bertengger sebuah jaket kulit berwarna merah yang tidak Ia pakai. Dan Ia juga terlihat sedang memakan sebuah permen.

"Kakashi-sensei siapa bocah ini? Kenapa Ia bisa ada disini dan juga tingkahnya sombong sekali. Seperti Komandan saja dia." Tanyanya Naruto pada Kakashi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gadis tersebut dan memberikan Kakashi tatapan bingung.

Semua orang disana menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horror dan kasihan, pasalnya gadis yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Naruto memang benar seperti yang dikatakan Naruto sendiri. Dia adalah Komandan dari Fraxinus.

Sedangkan gadis yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto kini mukanya sudah memerah akibat menahan marah, Di dahinya juga bisa terlihat sebuah perempatan yang tercetak sangat jelas.

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis tadi langsung berlari kearah Naruto dan langsung melompat sambil mengarahkan kakinya untuk menendang perut Naruto.

BUAGH!

DEBUGGG!

Terdengarlah suara orang terjatuh atau tepatnya membentur dinding pesawat twrsebut. Yah,orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto yang dengan suksesnya sekarang sedang menempel di dinding dengan manisnya.

Sedangkan sang pelaku penganiayaan sekarang sedang tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjanya. Yah, siapa suruh Ia berani menghinannya Itsuka Kotori, Komandan termahsyur dan terhebat dari Fraxinus.

Sedangkan Kannaduki sekarang hanya tertawa dengan riangnya, rautnya menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang sangat besar. Bukan karena melihat Naruto yang sedang menempel di dinding akibat ulah Komandannya, tetapi karena Ia bisa melihat wajah sadis dari Komandannya itu , karena baginya wajah komandannya yang sedang dalam mode S nya itu adalah berkah paling nikmat di dunia.

Setelah beberapa saat menempel di dinding akhirnya Naruto bangkit dari keterpurukkannya, dengan geram Ia berjalan kearah pelaku penganiayaannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kotori.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" tanyanya sambil berteriak pada Kotori. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang yang membentaknya dengan pandangan santai.

"Aku baru saja menendangmu, memangnya kenapa?" jawabnya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali pada Naruto.

"TENTU SAJA ITU SAKIT! BAKA!" jawab Naruto masih dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Itu adalah hukuman yang pantas bagimu karena telah berani menghina seorang KOMANDAN!" balas Kotori dengan penekanan di kata 'Komandan'.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa meremehkan, Ia tidak percaya bocah yang di hadapannya ini adalah seorang Komandan. "Tidak mungkin kau seorang komandan, iya kan'? Kakashi-sensei?" tanyanya pada Kakashi dengan senyum meremehkan yang masih bertengger di mulutnya.

Merasa tidak ada yang menjawabnya, akhirnya Naruto memilih menengok kearah Kakashi. Dan betapa mengejutkannya ketika Ia menengok Kakashi memberikan pandangan kasihan pada dirinya.

Perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak enak karena diberi pandangan seperti itu. Pasalnya, bukan Cuma dari Kakashi saja Ia mendapat pandangan seperti itu, tapi juga dari seluruh orang yang ada disitu. Pandangan itu seakan berarti _'Kasihan sekali dia' _atau _'Semoga kau diterima di sisinya'_.

"Ia memang Komandan disini Naruto." Jawab Kakashi sambil menghela nafas. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar jawaban itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kotori dengan gerakkan patah-patah. 'Sial' pikirnya dalam hati, sepertinya Ia akan mendapat masalah besar.

Sedangkan Kotori yang ditatap takut oleh Naruto hanya memberikan senyum kemenangan dan disertai senyum sadis, dari caranya tersenyum seakan-akan keluar sebuah kalimat '_Aku yang menang' _dan _'Kau akan mati setelah ini' _untuk Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah kursi Komandannya.

"Namaku adalah Itsuka Kotori, dn aku adalah Komandan disini. Nah sekarang kita akan bahas tentang Spirit yang kau temui tadi." Ucap Kotori tiba-tiba pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung, karena tidak mengerti apa yang Ia maksud dengan _'Spirit' _.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau maksud dengan Spirit? Apa itu sepirit hantu? Seperti Arwh dari orang-orang yang mati penasaran." Tanya Naruto sambil tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Pasalnya jika itu benar adalah hantu, berarti selama ini dia selalu bermimpi bertemu hantu, dan ada kemungkinan Ia sedang digentayangi. 'Oh tuhan, apa salahku padamu hingga kau memberiku siksaan seperti ini?' pikirnya dalam hati sambil menangis mengalir deras di pipinya.

Kotori yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, tapi tulus. "Bukan,bukan spirit seperti itu yang aku maksud." Ucapnya menenangkan sambil Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah." ucapnya lega, sedangkan Kotori yang melihat itu kembali tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya.

"Baiklah, Ia adalah spirit AAA+ Rank dengan CodeName _'Princess'_ , atau namanya adalah Yatogami Tohka." Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Kotori menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto dengan sedetail-detailnya agar Naruto mengerti, dan dibalas dengan respon yang baik oleh Naruto.

Setelah kotori menjelaskan tentang semua seluk-beluk Spirit begotu juga dengan _'Princess'_ kini sampailah mereka ke topik paling dan yang terpenting. Cara menyelamatkan atau menyegel kekuatan meraka agar tidak menimbulkan banyak masalah.

"Nah Naruto sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Kotori pada Naruto. Bisa dilihat bahwa sekarang raut muka Kotori menjadi sangat serius begitupula dengan tatapan matanya. Dan ucapan Kotori tadi dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan oleh Naruto yang menandakan Ia sudah siap.

Kotori yang melihat itu menutup matanya sebentar, disertai dengan helaan nafas Ia membuka matanya dan mulai berbicara. "Naruto,apakah kau ingin menyelamatkan Spirit itu, sang _'Princess'_?" tanyanya lagi pada Naruto. Dan kembali dijawab dengan anggukkan dari Naruto.

"Apa alasanmu?" ucap kotori sambil menatap mata Naruto, mencoba mencari apakah ada kebohngan di matanya ketika menjawab pertanyaan ini.

"Aku,tidak ingin melihat tatapan itu lagi, tatapan sebelum Ia melihatku. Aku bisa merasakannya, rasa sakit yang begitu dalam karena kesepian." Jawab Naruto jujur sambil menatap mata Kotori.

Kotori yang tidak melihat kebohongan dari kata-kata itu hanya tersenyum. Ia senang ternyata benar, Ia adalah pewarisnya. Dari kelakuannya,sudut pandangnya, dan terakhir adalah ketulusannya.

"Apa kau yakin atas keputusanmu? Sebab ini akan sangat berbahaya, apa kau siap" tanyanya untuk yang terakhir kali pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tatapannya menjadi sangat serius. "Aku siap! Apapun yang terjadi." Jawbnya dengan suara lantang dan mantap.

Kotori tersenyum, sebentar lagi Ia akan memberitahukannya cara menyelamatkan mereka. "Yang harus kau lakukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka adalah….." ucapnya dengan jeda yang panjang.

"Bicara dengan mereka,ajak mereka berkencan, lalu buat mereka percaya dan jatuh cinta padamu."

At School

Naruto sedang berjalan sambil mencari seseorang, Ia ingin bertanya dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya ketemu juga orang itu. Kini orang itu ada di hadapan Naruto dengan posisi membelakangi dirinya dan menumpukan badannya ke jendela di depannya. Tampaklah orang yang dicari oleh Naruto ternyata adalah seorang gadis. Mengapa demikian? Karena kita bisa melihatnya. Surai Raven panjang yang berkilau terkena sinar matahari senja dan berkibar akibat terbawa oleh angin sore, wajah putih mulusnya yang tanpa cacat dan dihiasi dengan ekspresi datar, kedua mata Onyx sekelam malam itu yang sekarang sedang menerawang ke luar jendela, dan juga dari seragam yang digunakannya sekarang. Yah, orang yang dicari Naruto adalah sahabatnya yang Ia kenal dari kecil, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan, kenapa Ia bisa masuk ke dalam AST dan apa alasannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sasuke dengan perlahan, tapi baru beberapa langkah Ia ambil , terdengar suara Sasuke yang menginterupsinya. "Mau apa Dobe? Tanya Sasuke To The Point tanpa berbalik.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengungkapkan maksudnya kesini tanpa disertai basa-basi. "Kenapa kau bisa masuk organisasi seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan halus pada gadis bersurai raven didepannya.

Sasuke berbalik ke arah Naruto, kini mata mereka beradu. Antara Onyx dengan Shapire masing-masing menunjukkan tatapan yang sangat serius. "Karena aku mendaftarkan diriku kesana." jawabnya masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya lagi pada Sasuke dengan emosi yang sedikit meluap. Pasalnya Ia tidak mau sahabatnya ini terluka karena pekerjaannya itu, sangat berbahaya ketika Ia melihatnya.

Sasuke maju kea rah Naruto, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Naruto dan mulai menjawab. "Untuk membalaskan dendamku." Ucapnya dengan Rasa marah yang sangat besar. Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu matanya langsung terbelak.

Dan Sasuke pun Berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung akibat kata-kata dari sahabatnya, Ia merasa sudah gagal menjadi seorang sahabat, karena membiarkan sahabatnya jatuh ke jurang penuh dendam.

At Fraxinus : Kotori's Room

Ia memandang ke luar jendela sambil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi siang. Setelahnya Ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur empuk di sampingnya. Mulutnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas, tapi jika kita dengar labih seksama maka kalian aka bisa mandengar sebuah kalimat yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Kau tidak berubah, Naruto-kun"

To Be Continued

Chapter 2 selesai, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah mau review fic gaje ini!

Review kalian adalah semangat bagiku

Arigatou Gozaimasu

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

The Love Of Spirits

.

.

Disclaimer :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Date A Live by Koshi Tachibana

.

.

Warn : Femsasu,TYPO,Gaya bahasa yang tidak jelas,SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalam),DLL.

.

.

Summary : Hidupku bukanlah sebuah Anime di mana aku bisa berbuat sesuka aku tak pernah menduga batasan itu bisa kutembus dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Naruto hanya anak biasa tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan masuk ke situasi seperti ini.

.

.

Arc One : Prologue

Chapter 3 : Princess In The School

.

.

Morning At Naruto's House

Naruto POV

.

.

KRINGGGGGGGG!

'Sial' pikirku dalam hati sambil mengutuk jam weker yang ada di sampingku ini. "Baik-baik,aku bangun aku bangun" ucapku kesal pada jam itu. Bukan tanpa alasan aku kesal,karena memang biasanya aku bangun pagi-pagi. Yah bagaimana tidak kesal, aku tidur jam 4 pagi dan sekarang masih jam 06.30. Dan alasan mengapa aku begadang adalah karena dia, dia yang aku maksud adalah anak SMP yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai komandan Fraxinus Itsuka Kotori.

Yah, sepulang dari kapal Fraxinus, aku semalaman belajar mengenai Spirit di rumahku. Memang sih, Kotori bilang Ia akan mengirimkan berkas-berkas mengenai Spirit padaku, tapi yang tidak aku sangka adalah berkas-berkas itu banyak sekali. Bertumpuk-tumpuk sampai menyamai satu lemari buku yang besar. Sempat aku mau meniggalkan berkas-berkas itu karena aku sudah terlalu lelah dan jam juga sudah menunjukkan tengah malam waktu itu, tapi ketika aku ingin pergi dari berkas-berkas itu seketika terdengar suara mengancam yang datang entah dari mana. Untukku yang punya ketakutan pada hal-hal gaib itu cukup untuk membuatku menjerit dan meringkuk di balik selimut karena ketakutan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat aku mendengarkan suara itu aku jadi teringat akan seseorang, yaitu Kotori. Seketika terlintas sebuah pemikiran di kepalaku bahwa suara tadi memang milik Kotori. Dan terbukti,beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara yang mengatakan bahwa Ia adalah Kotori, Ia juga mengatakan bahwa Ia akan mengawasiku untuk memastikan apakah aku mempelajari semua berkas itu atau tidak. Ia juga mengatakan kalau aku tidak mempelajari semua itu aku akan dihukum berat olehnya.

Mengingat itu semua membuatku menghela nafasku, setelah aku selesai dengan pemikiranku akupun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan aktivitas pagiku, mandi.

Naruto POV End

Normal POV

Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang berjalan diatas trotoar. Ia memakai seragam SMU Raizen lengkap dengan blazernya. Di tangannya juga terdapat tas yang nampaknya berisi buku-buku pelajaran.

Jika kita lihat lebih teliti lagi kearah pemuda itu, kita bisa melihat bahwa raut dari pemuda tersebut sedang menunjukan raut bingung dan sedih. Bingung karena memikirkan apa yang akan Ia lakukan selanjutnya dan sedih mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke kemarin. Memikirkan semua itu membuatnya sangat pusing.

Setelah berjalan lumayan lama akhirnya pemuda itu atau yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto sampai di sekolahnya, SMU Raizen. Sesampainya banyak siswa dan siswi yang menyapanya dengan ramah. Yah,Naruto memang terkenal baik dan sopan, dan juga Ia terbilang siswa yang cukup pintar, jadi tidak salah jika banyak siswa yang menghormatinya dan tidak sedikit siswi yang menyukainya disebabkan oleh hal-hal diatas dan juga karena wajahnya yang lumayan tampan.

Naruto sesekali membalas sapaan dari siswa dan siswi tersebut sambil berjalan kearah kelasnya. Sesampainya dikelas Naruto kembali disapa oleh beberapa temannya dan kembali dibalasnya dengan sopan.

Berjalan menuju mejanya Ia lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di kursinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak, mencari sesuatu yang tidak Ia temukan dari tadi pagi. Setelah selesai akhirnya Naruto yakin bahwa sesuatu itu juga tidak ada disini. Ya,yang Naruto cari adalah sahabatnya Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari pagi tidak kelihatan wujudnya sama sekali, Padahal tadi pagi Naruto sudah kerumah Sasuke untuk menjemputnya tapi setelah mengetuk-ngetuk selama beberapa menit tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam rumahnya. Menyerah akhirnya Naruto memutuskan berangkat sendirian, Ia berpikir mungkin Sasuke sudah berangkat lebih dulu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu terdengarlah suara bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Semua siswa dikelas 2-3 pun masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dan duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran dari Kakashi-Sensei jadi siswa-siswi di kelas 2-3 hanya bersantai dan bermain dengan teman mereka, hal itu disebabkan karena mereka yakin kalau guru itu pasti akan terlambat lagi seperti biasanya.

Tapi ternyata dugaan mereka salah besar. Bagaikan melihat keajaiban, mata murid-murid dikelas itu melebar sempurna, dari sana juga terdengar kata-kata 'Tidak mungkin' atau 'Apakah ini ilusi' dan yang paling parah adalah kalimat 'Apakah sebentar lagi akan kiamat'. Bukan tanpa alasan murid-murid itu berkata demikian, Karena sekarang di depan mereka berdiri seorang guru dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, rambut putih yang melawan gravitasi, dan juga tatapan mata sayu yang diberikan kepada seluruh muridnya, buku pelajaran juga tersampir di tangannya dengan rapih. Yah,Ialah Kakashi-sensei yang dikenal sebagai raja telat tetapi entah mengapa sekarang Ia masuk tepat waktu.

Melangkahkan kakinya papan tulis, Kakashi berdiri tepat di depan papan tulis tersebut.

Ia terlihat menarik sedikit nafas, menandakan Ia akan mengatakan sesuatu dari mulutnya. "Anak-anak kita kedatangan murid baru hari ini" Ucapnya disertai senyuman yang terlihat di balik maskernya.

Murid-murid yang mendengar itu menunjukan berbagai macam reaksi, ada yang senang, ada yang malas dan lain-lain.

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas, Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah pintu masuk dan melihat murid baru itu. "Silahkan masuk" ucapnya pada sang murid baru.

Sedangkan orang yang disuruh masuk kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas itu. Dan kini terlihatlah seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia 16 tahun berambut hitam keunguan dengan sebuh pita yang mengikatnya, matanya senada dengan rambutnya, dan Ia juga memakai seragam SMU Raizen lengkap.

Dan di saat Ia masuk murid-murid yang ada di situ hanya terdiam, dan seketika terdengarlah suara gaduh yang disebabkan oleh murid laki-laki yang berteriak kegirangan karena ternyata murid baru tersebut adalah gadis yang sangat cantik.

Gadis itu tetap tenang dan tampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali oleh kegaduhan itu. Ia pun akhirnya sampai depan papan tulis dan berdiri di samping Kakashi. Kakashi sendiri segera menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk diam, setelahnya Ia melirik kearah murid barunya. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kakashi terhadap gadis di depannya. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya menggangguk dan mengambil kapur dan menuliskan namanya di papan tersebut. Setelahnya Ia berbalik menghadap kearah murid-murid di kelas itu, menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata sebentar, Ia kemudian memulai perkenalan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Yatogami Tohka, mohon bantuannya" ucapnya kepada seluruh murid sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis. Dan seketika kegaduhan kembali terjadi, dan kembali dihentikan oleh Kakashi.

Kakashi melihat keseluruh kelas, mencoba mencari bangku yang kosong untuk murid barunya tersebut. Setelah mencari akhirnya Ia temukan tempat kosong di deretan bangku paling belakang, tepatnya di samping bangku Naruto.

Oh ya!, bicara soal Naruto kini Ia sedang tidur dan tidak memperhatikan apa yang barusan terjadi. Naruto sendiri sudah tidur nyanyak sebelum bel pelajaran berbunyi, Naruto tahu pelajaran pertama addalah pelajaran Kakashi-sensei si guru tukang telat, jadi Ia lebih memilih tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah akibat begadang semalaman.

Saat Kakashi ingin memanggil Naruto untuk berdiri dan menunjukan tempat duduk sang murid baru, Ia baru sadar kalau Naruto sekarang sedang tidur.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto tidur sangat nyenyak hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, dan setelahnya Ia menghela nafas, Kakashi maklum akan Naruto sekarang ini, sebab Ia tahu Naruto tidak tidur semalaman karena mempelajari hal-hal mengenai Spirit, dan kini Ia sungguh tak tega untuk membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur lelap.

Tak ingin membangunkan Naruto, akhirnya Ia memilih untuk memanggil murid yang ada di depan bangku kosong tersebut. "Yatogami-san, kau duduk di belakang Inuzuka-san" Ucapnya pada sang murid baru, dan dibalas dengan anggukkan sopan olehnya. "Inuzuka-san angkat tanganmu" perintah Kakashi terhadap Kiba, dan Kiba yang mendengar hal itu langsung mengangkat tangannya keatas. Sedangkan Sang murid baru yang melihat itu kemudian berjalan kearah bangku di belakang bangku KIba.

Setelah perkenalan murid selesai pelajaran pun dimulai oleh Kakashi, banyak yang memperhatikan tapi banyak juga yang asyik dengan urusannya sendiri. Saat ini Naruto juga masih tidur lelap dengan kepalanya yang diletakan menyamping persis menghadap sang murid baru. Sedangkan murid baru yang duduk di samping Naruto juga tidak memperhatikan pelajaran sama sekali, Ia hanya memperhatikan Naruto dengan senyuman lembut yang terpatri di bibir pinknya yang disertai dengan tatapan penuh arti terhadap pemuda tersebut.

.

.

Time Skip

.

.

Waktu dengan cepat berlalu, kini pelajaran telah usai dan bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi dan murid-murid sudah keluar kelas masing-masing untuk mengisi perut mereka ataupun bersantai di suatu tempat. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kelas 2-3, tapi kelas itu tidak sepenuhnya kosong karena terdapat dua orang yang berbeda gender ada disitu. Orang yang pertama adalah pemuda dengan surai pirang aias Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap, dan yang kedua adalah seorang gadis bersurai darkblue dengan mata senada dengan rambutnya yang kini masih memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian terlihat Naruto mulai menggerakan sebagian tubuhnya, sebagai tanda bahwa Ia akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Naruto mulai membuka dan menunjukan kedua manic Shapire yang indah.

Normal POV End

.

.

Naruto POV

Aku mulai tersadar dari tidurku, dengan mata yang masih terpejam aku bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lamakah aku tertidur. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir tentang itu aku memutuskan untuk membuka mataku.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mataku mulai terbuka dan cahaya mataharipun mulai menerpa kedua bola mataku. Dan saat aku sudah sepenuhnya membuka kedua mataku, pemandangan pertama yang kulihat sangat-sangat mengejutkanku.

Pasalnya, kini di depanku atau tepatnya di samping mejaku, aku melihat seorang gadis yang cantik. wajahnya putih mulus tanpa cacat, rambutnya berwarna hitam keunguan, dan matanya berwarna sama dengan rambutnya yang indah itu.

Aku terkejut bukan hanya karena kecantikannya, tetapi juga karena gadis yang ada di depanku ini adalah gadis yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan antara aku dan Kotori kemarin, Seorang Spirit dengan Codename _'Princess'_, Yatogami Tohka.

Aku langsung menegakkan tubuhku dan langsung duduk menghadap _'Princess'_. Saat Ia sadar bahwa aku sudah bangun, langsung saja Ia memberiku sebuah senyuman yang amat sangat manis, dan kulihat Ia mulai menggerakan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Oh,kau sudah bangun Naruto-kun. Apakahh tidurmu nyenyak?" tanyanya padaku dengan senyum lembutnya.

Aku yang ditanya seperti itu olehnya langsung kaget, karena jujur saja aku masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin. "Y-ya" jawabku terbata sambil menenangkan diriku. Sedangkan _'Princess' _hanya tertawa geli sambil mentup mulutnya.

"H-hei jangan mentertawaiku seperti itu!" kataku kesal tapi masih dengan tergagap pada gadis di depanku ini. Sedangkan _'Princess'_ kini sudah mulai diam dan memandangku lagi. " Habisnya, kau lucu Naruto-kun. Kau sama sekali tidak berubah" ucapnya seraya tersenyum padaku.

Aku menarik nafasku, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada gadis di depanku ini.

"Ano-?"

"Tohka, Yatogami Tohka" potongnya terhadap ucapanku.

"Ano Yatogami-san-"

"Panggil saja Tohka" potongnya lagi sembari memberi perintah terhadapku.

"Ano, Tohka-san. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku padanya dengan sedikit rasa takut.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" jawabnya dengan nada sarkastik.

Kontan saja hal itu langsung membuatku takut setengah mati. Pasalnya jika aku membuatnya marah aku takut akan terjadi hal-hal buruk yang disebabkan oleh kemarahannya itu.

"B-b-bu-bukan begitu" jawabku dengan suara yang terbata-bata.

Dan kulihat sekali lagi Ia tertawa geli kearahku. 'Sial, aku dipermainkan' kutukku dalam hati.

"Jangan tegang begitu Naruto-kun, aku kesini tidak ingin mencari masalah, aku hanya ingin merasakan pergi ke sekolah lagi setelah sekian lama. Dan juga-" ucapnya padaku dan diakhiri dengan jeda yang panjang.

.

.

"-Aku ingin menemuimu" ucapnya menyambung kalimat tadi.

.

.

Aku tertunduk, termenung sebentar memikirkan perkataanya padaku, tentang maksudnya dating kesini. Setelah beberapa saat, aku mengarahkan kembali pandanganku padanya, dan menatap kedua mata indah itu.

Menarik nafasku sebentar, aku bersiap-siap untuk menanyakan sesuatu lagi. Sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku yang selalu menjadi pertanyaanku.

"Ano, tohka-san. Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa kau bisa sangat mengenalku? Padaha aku tak pernah merasa bertemu denganmu kecuali kemarin" tanyaku padanya.

Jujur saja itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat membingungkanku, kenapa Ia bisa mengenalku dan seolah-olah sangat dekat denganku. Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu ternging sejak pertama kali aku bertemu degannya di dalam mimpi.

"Itu tidak benar, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di tempat dan waktu yang mungkin sudah kau lupakan. Dan bukankah kita juga sering bertemu di dalam mimpi?" jawabnya padaku.

DEG!

Aku mencerna semua kalimatnya, jadi aku memang benar bertemu dengannya dalam mimpi? Jika Ia saja muncul dalam dunia nyata, bagaimana dengan gadis satunya yang selalu ingin memakanku, bukankah itu bisa menjadi kenyataan juga?.

"A-Ano Tohk-"

"Sudah cukup penjelasan hari ini, jika kau mau penjelasan yang lebih, besok aku tunggu kau di depan Stasiun Tengu" potongnya.

"Mau apa kita kesana Tohka-san?" tanyaku bingung padanya.

Ia tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajahku, sampai jarak kira-kira 1 Cm barulah Ia berrhenti mendekatkan wajahnya.

Wajah kami sangat dekat, pandangan kami bertemu, dan akupun bisa melihat jelas kedua manik hitam keunguan yang indah itu.

Ia menggerakkan lagi wajahnya kesamping wajahku, tepat di telingaku. Dan aku bisa mendengar sebuah bisikkan darinya.

.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja kita akan berkencan"

CUP!

Dan setelah itu Ia mengecup pipiku lembut, dan menyebabkanku shock dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya merah karena malu atas apa yang Ia lakukan. Dan Iapun pergi meninggalkan kelas, meniggalkanku yang masih diam mematung.

.

.

.

And CUT!

To Be Continued

.

.

Q & A

Q : Apakah Naruto bisa jurus ninja?

A : Tidak sama sekkali

.

Q : Apakah Naruto penggantinya Shidou dan Ia juga sudah kenal Tohkaa dkk?

A : Sebagian benar, tapi tunggu aja jalan ceritanya

.

Dan itu pertanyaan yang sekarang bisa saya jawab

Dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah mau review fic gaje ini!

Review kalian adalah semangat bagiku

Arigatou Gozaimasu

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

The Love Of Spirits

Summary :

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Date A Live by Koshi Tachibana

Warn : Femsasu,TYPO,Gaya bahasa yang tidak jelas,DLL.

Summary : Hidupku bukanlah sebuah Anime di mana aku bisa berbuat sesuka aku tak pernah menduga batasan itu bisa kutembus dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga. Naruto hanya anak biasa tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan masuk ke situasi seperti ini.

Arc One : Prologue

Chapter 4 : Date A Live Part One

.

.

.

.

**In the school at Evening**

Normal POV

Di sebuah ruangan gelap yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam alat-alat dan computer, terdapat tiga orang yang tampaknya sedang serius sekali, raut mereka menandakan bahwa apa yang mereka bicarakan sangat penting.

"Jadi rencananya akan dilakukan besok?" Tanya sosok pertama yang teridentifikasi sebagai pemuda bersurai pirang dan bermata Shapire, yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto.

"Ya, dan semuanya bergantung padamu dan rencana besok" Ucap sosok kedua yang memiliki rambut merah dan juga mata yang senada dengan rambutnya , yaitu Kotori.

"Tenang saja Naruto, aku dan semua kru Fraxinus akan membantu sebisa kami" ucap sosok ketiga yang mempunyai cirri-ciri berambut putih dan melawan gravitasi serta mukanya yang ditutupi oleh masker, yaitu Kakashi.

Naruto menghela nafasnya sedikit, menatap dua orang yang ada di depannya, kemudian Ia mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang telah mereka bicarakan. Sebuah rencana untuk operasi besok.

.

FlashBack

.

KIni Naruto sedang berlari-lari di koridor sekolah, Ia sedang mencari seseorang yang saat ini sangat dibutuhkannya, yaitu Kakashi-sensei.

Pasalnya setelah Tohka mengajaknya kencan, juju saja Ia bingung tentang apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang.

Setelah sekian lama mencari dan berlari, akhirnya Ia temukan Kakashi yang sekarang ini sedang bersantai sambil membaca buku kesayangannya.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Panggil Naruto atau lebih tepatnya teriaknya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi melirikan matanya yang sayu itu ke arah Naruto, Ia menghela nafas sebentar lalu menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di saku belakangnya.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! GAWAT KAKASHI-SENSEI! GAWAT!" ucap Naruto pada Kakashi masih dengan berteriak.

Mendengar Naruto yang berteriak amat keras Kakashi hanya bisa menutup telinganya sambil menghela nafas. "Tenang dulu Naruto, apanya yang gawat?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto.

Setelah mengikuti saran dari Kakashi yaitu menenangkan dirinya dengan cara mengatur nafasnya.

"Nah, sekarang apanya yang gawat sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya dan masih terengah-engah.

"T-Tohka-san mengajakku kencan besok." Jawab Naruto pada Kakashi dengan suaranya yang mendadak gagap.

Kakashi menghela nafas sedikit, memejamkan mata lalu membukanya kembali, Ia kemudian melirik kearah Naruto. "Oh, ternyata itu." Balas Kakashi dengan santai.

Naruto yang melihat itu sontak terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Masalah seserius ini hanya dihadapi dengan santai begitu. Padahal kencan adalah salah satu proses dari penyegelan kekuatan Spirit.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Seriuslah sedikit! Kita sedang membicarakan kencan! Salah satu proses penyegelan Spirit!" Bentak Naruto deengan sangat tegas pada Kakashi.

"Tenanglah Naruto aku sudah tahu semuanya, apa kau lupa bahwa kami selalu mengawasimu." Balas Kakashi pada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu terbengong sebentar, jujur saja Ia lupa bahwa Kotori beserta kru Fraxinus selalu mengawasinya. Dan sekarang mungkin mereka sedang mengatur strategi untuk kencan besok. 'Pantas saja Kakashi-sensei tenang sekali, aku juga lupa kalau ada mereka yang mengawasiku.' Pikir Naruto sambil menyesali kekhawatirannya yang sia-sia.

Di saat Naruto sedang bengong sendiri, Kakashi beranjak dari tempatnya tadi. Ia menepuk pundak murid kesayangannya itu dan langsung disambut oleh reaksi kaget dari Naruto. "Ayo ikut aku." Perintah Kakashi pada Naruto sambil berjalan. Sedangkan Naruto yang baru tersadar langsung saja mengikuti gurunya.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi-sensei kita mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi, pasalnya mereka sudah lumayan lama berjalan tapi Naruto tidak tahu kemana tujuan mereka. Kakashi yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto berhenti berjalan. "Kesini Naruto." Jawab Kakashi. Yah, sekarang Naruto dan Kakashi sedan berada didepan sebuah ruangan dengan papan yang menunjukan tulisan 'R. Perlengkapan Fisika'.

"Mau apa kita kesini sensei?" tanyanya lagi pada Kakashi. "Kau akan tahu jika sudah masuk kedalam." Jawab Kakashi sambil menengokan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

Kemudian tanpa menunggu lama akhirnya mereka bedua masuk kedalam rungan tersebut.

Saat pertamakali Naruto menginjakan kaki di Fraxinus Ia sudah dibuat takjub oleh mereka, dan kini Ia kembali dibuat takjub lagi kepada kru Fraxinus dan Kotori, sebab apa yang Ia lihat sekarang adalah ruangan yang dulu Naruto ingat sangat kotor dan tak terawat berubah menjadi bersih dan dilengkapi alat-alat elektronik dan computer yang asing bagi Naruto. Jujur Naruto takjub akan teknologi dan kebranian Fraxinus

Saat Naruto masuk ke ruangan itu Ia juga melihat Kotori yang sedang duduk dengan gaya komandannya yang tampaknya sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Nah, Naruto sekarang kau sudah tahu situasinya kan? Jadi langsung saja kita akan membicarakan soal rencana untuk besok." ucap Kotori tiba-tiba ketika melihat orang yang telah ditunggunya dari tadi sudah ada di depannya. Pertanyaan dari Kotori hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Dan kemudian merekapun duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Jadi, apa rencana untuk besok?" Tanya Naruto pada Kotori .

"Kau akan berkencan dengannya. Kami semua di Fraxinus akan membantumu lewat Intercom. Dan satu lagi, kau dilarang membawa senjata dalam bentuk apapun. Hal tersebut dilakukan supaya kau bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Spirit itu." Jelas Kotori pada Naruto.

"Apakah hanya itu rencananya? Tidak ada yang lain?" Ucap Naruto sambil memastikan ada atau tidak hal lain tentang rencana yang akan dilakukan besok.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang lain. Semua rencana lanjutan akan diberitahukan besok." Jawab Kotori.

.

**End Of Flashback**

.

"Nah, Naruto sekarang pulanglah dan beristirahatlah. Besok, semua tenagamu mungkin akan terkuras jadi beristirahatlah selagi bisa." Perintah Kotori pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan perlahan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya Ia hanya memikirkan satu hal, bagaimana caranya menghadapi kencan besok? Pasalnya Ia juga belum pernah berkencan, dan di kencan pertamanya ini yang harus Ia hadapi adalah seorang Spirit. 'Hah, yang jelas besok akan jadi hari yang melelahkan.' Pikirnya sambil menghela nafas panjang, memikirkan semua itu membuatnya sangat pusing.

.

.

.

.

At Fraxinus

Kini Kotori yang sedang duduk di kursinya menatap lurus ke depan layar besar yang ada dihadapannya, Ia sedikit menghela nafas dan kembali menatap data-data yang ada di hadapannya.

'Jadi besok ya? Semuanya akan jelas besok apakah dia pantas atau tidak.' Pikirnya sambil matanya menerawang jauh seakan mengingat sesuatu.

Perlahan tapi pasti Ia merasakan seseorang masuk ke ruangan itu dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah tahu kan' apa yang harus kau lakukan besok?" tanyanya pada sosok tersebut.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan tadi.

"Kau tahu, kau adalah yang paling beruntung diantara kita." Ucapnnya lagi pada orang dibelangnnya. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya terkekekeh dan perlahan pamit undur diri.

Kotori memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, Ia menarik nafas yang panjang dan seketika matanya terbuka dengan memancarkan pandangan penuh ketegasan.

"RATATOSKR! BERSIAPLAH MEMULAI RENCANA 'DATE A LIVE'. " teriak Kotori pada semua oranng yang berada disitu.

"Hai' " balas semua kru Ratatoskr yang mendengar hal itu.

.

.

.

.

06.00 am at Naruto's house

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya, melirik kearah jam alarm di sampingnya Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak biasanya pada hari libur begini Ia bisa bangun jam 6, karena biasanya pada saat hari libur begini Ia bangun jam 10. Yah, jangan salahkan dia untuk itu, sebab dia juga pulang jam 12 malam. Yah, sebagai anak yang mandiri Ia juga bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi sedikit kebutuhannya, walaupun sebenarnya Ia bisa saja meminta pada kakeknya untuk mengirimkannya uang tapi pilihan itu Ia buang jauh-jauh dari kepalanya, Ia sudah sangat menyusahkan kakeknya selama ini, Ia tidak ingin menjadi beban lagi untuk kakeknya.

Setelah selesai dari semua pemikirannya Iapun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual paginya.

Time skip

Kini Naruto sedang berada di depan lemarinya, Ia bingung apa yang harus dikenakannya pada hari yang sangat penting ini. Dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada kemeja putih dengan lengan pendek yang disertai garis-garis hitam di sekitar lengan,dada,dan bagian bawahnya, kemejanya Ia biarkan terbuka dan menampilkan kaos abu-abu yang dipakainya untuk dalaman. Untuk bawahnya Ia lebih memilih celana jeans abu-abu, dan setelah siap Ia langsung keluar rumah dan menuju tempat janjian mereka.

.

.

.

09.00 at Tengu Station

Naruto kini berdiri tepat di depan pacuran di Setasiun Tengu, memang masih jam 09.00 dan berarti 30 menit lebih awal dari waktu pertemuan. Yah, bukan hal yang salah kan? Berangkat lebih awal di kencan pertamamu?

Selang beberapa menit terlihatlah sesosok yang sangat cantik berjalan dengan anggun, Naruto yang melihat sosok itu hanya melongo dibuatnya.

Siapapun akan takjub dengan pemandangan ini, sesosok gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan pakaian casual berwarna senada dengan rambutnya melekat pas di tubuhnya. Wajahnya tampak putih bersih dengan sedikit rona merah yang menghiasinya, bibirnya berwarna pink alami tanpa dihiasi lipstick, kakinya yang mulus dan jenjang menggunakan sepatu hak sebagai alasnya.

Naruto yang melongo hanya berpikir satu hal 'Apakah semua Spirit seperti bidadari?'. Tanpa disadari ternyata Tohka sudah berada didekatnya, Ia menatap Naruto yang masih melongo dan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Karena merasa tidak mendapatkan hasil akhirnya Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga pemuda pirang tersebut, dengan pelan Ia berbisik padanya "Naruto-kun kalau kau diam terus nanti kucium loh."

Naruto yang mendengr itu langsung tersentak kaget, Ia menatap orang didepannya masih dengan pandangan takjub.

"_Hmm,baru digoda begitu saja kau sudah kaget Naruto."_ Terdengar suara Kotori dari Intercom yang digunakan Naruto. Mendengar hal itu Naruto langsung memperbaiki postur tubuhnya, mendengarkan setiap instruksi dari Kotori sambil menatap Tohka.

Ia mendekat kearah Tohka, menarik nafas unntuk melakukan taktik pertama yaitu memuji. "Ano, Tohka-san kau cantik sekali hari ini." Ucapnya dengan pipi yang merona merah. Sedangkan orang yang dipuji tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda itu, "Terimakasih, kau juga sangat tampan."

Tak bisa dihindari, rona merah kembali menguasai wajahnya yang tan itu.

Tohka mendekat kearah Naruto dan perlahan menggenggam tangannya "Ayo kita mulai kencan kita hari ini Naruto-kun." Serunya sambil menggandeng Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang kini masih memerah hanya mengikutinya

.

.

.

.

Pemberhentian pertama adalah bioskop, disana Tohka dan Naruto berencana menonton film romance yang bagus. Awalnya Naruto ragu mereka bisa menontonnya karena banyaknya antrian. Tapi, dengan bantuan Ratatoskr semua itu bisa dilewati dengan mudah.

Ketika masuk kedalam gedung bioskop Naruto agak sedikit bingung karena Ia melihat hanya ada sedikit penonton disana, tak mau memikirkannya lebih lanjut akhirnya Naruto memilih duduk di kursinya dan segera bersiap untuk menonton film tersebut.

Pada awalnya film memang berjalan lancar adegan-adegan romantis juga banyak terlihat, dan pada pertengahan film terlihatlah genre lain dari film itu, yaitu Horor. Melihat hal itu tentu saja langsung membuat Naruto ketakutan dan tanpa pikir panjang memeluk Tohka yang ada di sampingnya. Dan langsung saja suara Kotori yang memarahi Naruto terdengar dari Intercom yang dipakainya, tapi tampaknya ketakutannya pada film horror melebihi ketakutannya pada Kotori.

Sedangkan Tohka yang dipeluk seperti itu memerah pipinya, kemudian perlahan tangannya bergerak keatas kepala orang yang sedang memeluknya, diusapnya dengan lembut kepala pirang tersebut sambil menenangkannya, dan pada akhirnya dari pertengahan film sampai akhir film Naruto terus saja memeluk Tohka.

Time Skip

Naruto menghela nafas, Ia tak berani melirik kearah orang yang ada di sampingnya. Karena kejadian pelukan tadi Ia menjadi sangat malu, coba pikirkan pria macam apa yang baru pertamakali kencan langsung memeluk pasangannya seperti tadi.

"Ano, Tohka aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucapnya dengan sangat menyesal dan tanpa sadar sudah menhilangkan imbuhan 'san' di nama Tohka.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun, asal itu Naruto-kun aku akan mengijjinkanmu memelukku selama apapun." Godanya pada Naruto dan langsung sukses membuat Naruto blushing berat.

Sedangkan Tohka yang melihat itu hanya tertawa geli, jujur saja Ia sangat suka melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang blushing, karena menurutnya itu sangat imut. Dasar, Naruto-kunnya memang tak pernah berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang.

Tohka kemudian maju kearah Naruto,Ia kemudian meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

"Ayo Naruto-kun, kencan kita baru saja mulai." Ucapnya dengan suara riang. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu, semangatnya sudah kembali karena melihat senyuman dari gadis didepannya.

"AYO KITA LANJUTKAN KENCAN INI!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua melanjutkan kencan mereka dengan bergandengan tangan dan tentunya dengan semangat.

.

.

.

At Fraxinus

Kotori melihat layar didepannya yang menampilkan dua orang yang sedang berenang-senang, senyum kecil tercetak di wajahnya ketika melihat tayangan itu.

Dan selanjutnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah layar satunya, dan perlahan senyum itu menghilang, tatapannya pun juga menajam melihat pemandangan yang ditampilkan di layar tersebut, sekumpulan orang yang menggunakan armor seperti robot dengan sayap dan senjata yang menhiasinya.

"Kakashi, Reine, bagaimana pergerakan AST?" tanyanya pada dua orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Untuk saat ini mereka masih diam, mungkin masih menunggu konfirmasi dari atasan mereka." Jawab perempuan berambut perak yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Tenang saja komandan, saya sudah mengacaukan sinyal komnikasi mereka , jadi untuk beberapa saat kedepan mereka tidak akan berani menyerang." Jawab laki-laki yang juga memiliki rambut perak, Ia juga memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Oh, baguslah kalau seperti itu. Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan kencan ini." ucap Kotori sambil menyeringai.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

GOMENNASAI!

Reader-san maafkanlah author durjana ini karena telah mengingkari janji.

Maaf sekali lagi author baru update sekarang, soalnya 2 minggu ini author sibuk dengan urusan author. Yaitu, NONTON FAIRY TAIL #PLAKKK! Author digebukin readers

Yah sekali lagi maaf yang sebesar besarnya, untuk update sekarang sesuai mood saya ajalah jadi gak nebar janji-janji manis kaya pejabat.

Season Q & A

Q : kok tohka ooc?

A : jujur author pengin buat yang beda dari sifat aslinya aja.

Dan itu pertanyaan yang sekarang bisa saya jawab

Dan sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah mau review fic gaje ini!

Review kalian adalah semangat bagiku

Arigatou Gozaimasu

RnR


End file.
